Evangelion Next Genesis
by Arca
Summary: Evangelion Next Genesis, what apend after the third impact. A Evangelion Saga...
1. Prologue part one

_Evangelion Next Genesis_

Disclamer:  
This story is set after the third impact, 22 years after to be ecxat, I would also like to apologies for my bad english, my mother language being French. I hope you'll enjoy reading this introduction as much as my friends did. 

_~Prologue part one~_  
  
2019, Berlin east, Germany  


Asuka was standing next to the remain of the Wall of Berlin, touching the cold brick, she realized the impact it had on Germany. The joy they must have felt when it was officialy down. She walked near the closest bench and sat, looking at the old building. The evening slowly making place to night, she felt good to be back in Germany, she felt.. Home. She stood there, looking at the old city, for about half an hour. Closing her eye now and then, feeling the cold hair of january pearcing threw her warm winter coat.

A strong, yet kind voice came from behind, calling her back to reality. He spoke to her in German, thing that she missed as much as the contry, was the langage they used. " Are you ok miss? " She looked up the tall man, he was the typical germanic guy, tall, strong looking, pale hair and eye, but his smile was real. She smiled back at him, and answered him in her mother tongue " Ja, im ok, just remebering old memories from this place" The man looked at her whit a strange stare. " Good memories? or bad memories" Asuka looked down a little, then stood up to face the man, she realized he was taller than she would have exepected, around 6.3 foot tall, the streetlight glitering upside. " Both actualy... Im Asuka" 

She said that whit ease, her long and troubling life was now long gone, the Eva has been destroy and Nerv was closed down by the UN. She wanted to move on, to forget everything she had saw, did and lived in all her teenager life. For now on, she wasnt Asuka langley Sorhyu, the second child, pilot of Unit02....But Asuka Langley Sohryu the Berlin citizen.

He smiled again and offered a shake hand that she accepted. "Im Franz, Franz Ritcher, nice to meet you Asuka.... This is friday night, you want to go out?" Asuka looked surprised at the question, but yet, happy, she was probaly have passed a boring night if Franz didin't showup. She smiled and toke her usual, proud stand, head up she nodded. " I dont think I have something to lose" He smiled and walked foward. "I know some good place where we can take a drink, my treat"

"Thank you but I'll pay my own drink" She grinned, scanning the man face, his middle long darkblond hair, flying in the wind, giving him a wyld, savage look, contrasting whit the civilized black winter coat and pants. That him a look of a bouncer, thing that she found atractiv.

They both walked for a while, talking about their past; Asuka, skiping the most painful part of her past, the Eva's. She told him that she lived in Tokyo-3 for business, then went at the hospital. "Hospital? Were you sick"" 

She nodded slowly. "Past came to hunt me, now its all over" she said, a quiet tone in her voice. Franz didn't ask anything else, not wanting to scare the beatiful red haired young woman away. 

They walked in the bar, the instant she entered the place she felt good, the calm mood, the music wasn't to loud and the people didn't stare at her. They sat at a table ni the corner as the young waitress arived to take their order. Asuka nodded "I'll take a Purple hayes please" Franz ordered a beer and they talked for the night, drink after drink, Asuka began to get drunk early. They talked, they drank.... 

_~to be continued in Prologue Part two~_


	2. Prologue Part 2

~Prologue Part two~  
  


The morning was now at its end, the sun light percing threw the curtain. Asuka turned her self in bed, still eye closed, she felt good, even if her head was a little dizzy, but that was understandable, she got too drunk the night before. Whitout opening her eye, she slowly sat on the bed, at her surprise, the floor wasn't like it used to. It was warm, and smooth, not cold and hard like the floor of her appartement. She opened her eye, and held her breath as she realized she wasn't in her room, or in her own appartement, panic to control her own body as she stood up and quickly turned to see where she slept, she backed off, bit her lips as she realized the worst coud have apend... She couldn't remember very well what apend that night... but now she was sure of something... Franz was sleeping in the bed beside her... A cold wind stroked her on the back... she realized she was half naked.... 

After a moment, she calmed her self, looked at Franz whit cold eye, she never slept whit anybody before, she wanted to wait the good time, she wanted it to be perfect.. Not drunk, not whit a total stranger, she ran away, loking for the bathroom. She found it quite easely and she looked at her self in the mirror, washed her face and held her self on the sink, looking at her reflection whit a strange stare, stare that she didin't want to do anymore. Fear started to win on her

_(Author note)*Grinz*, I know, its cut fast, quick and easy way to finish a prologue u think? Nope, its not finished, but there is just something I do not want to spoil..just yet anyway. Anyway the story is not based on asuka, you'll see_


	3. Evangelion Next Genesis Part One

  
~Evangelion Next Genesis~  
  
Run, run away....  
Do not let them find you...  
  
Come, folow me, Im your friend  
Dont be afraid.....  
  
2036 Tokyo-2, Japan  
  
Arca woke up, holding her face, taking her breath. Moving the red hair falling down her face. She could hear her heart beating, fast, too fast. She slowly turned her head toward the Alarm, 3:43 am. She layed back down, looking at her room seiling. Her hand going beside her bed to see if her best friend was still beside her. A long, sniffing folowed by a dog kiss assured her that she was still there. The grey wolf/husky fell back asleep as Arca was sracthing her neck.  
  
"I did this dream again.... same dream" She looked down at her dog and smiled "as long as its stay a dream.." her furry friend simply answered by a small snort then falled back asleep, unhappy to have been disturbed.  
  
Slowly she stood up, her red hair falling down her neck, the floor was cold, but she was used to it by now. She walked toward the window and looked outside. Laying her head on the glass, looking at the light. She moved her hand toward her Radio and opened the CDplayer, chose one of her favorite CD and pressed the wonderful "Play" Button. Then, she slowly returned back to her bedm closing her eyes.  
  
The Alarm started to yell at 5AM, Arca opened her eye and sat on her bed, yawned and stretched. "Morning already...." She got up as usual and walked toward the door, taking her slippers on the way. Her fidel friend folowing her around. "Yea yea, I know, let me *yawn* time to wake up, jeez can't you at least wait a minute" She giggeled and patted the dog head as she opened the backyard door, her dog running outside.  
  
6 AM arived fast as Arca got out of her small appartement and walked to her usual training. She entered the small door and looked around. Normaly, the place had at least 4 or 5 person training in the dojo each morning, but now.."No one? that strange" She walked toward the office to see if her mentor was there. No one. Starting to worry, she walked toward the other room, she opened the door and saw three man standing beside her sensai. The man were tall, and they looked to have some military training of sort. All in black uniforme, one of them had a black leather suitcase in his hand. The old man turned his head toward Arca, his eye said enough, but he felt the need to warn her. "Run !"   
  
She opened her eye, standing where she was, looking at her old friend, and mentor standing there, one of the man walked toward her. 'Are you Arca Sohryu Zeppelin?" Arca's eye got wide open as she heard that name, no one used her real family name since she moved from Germany. "Ja... I am Arca... Who are you?"  
She didin't show any fear in her voice, her eye or anything, she learned whit time never to show fear.  
  
The man nodded at the other, and walked beside her. he spoke to her in german, thing that she didin't mind, but he had a small japanese accent. "My name have no importance, folow us, you are needed" She backed off, frowning at the tall man. "And What if I refuse?"  
  
At the same instent one of the man pointed a gun on the head of the old man. Arca was wondering why he didint defend him self, but she got to the conclusion he was or drugged or to afraid to do something. The choice wasn't to hard for her "I'll folow.... but leave this old man alone"  
  
The man and toke off the gun from the sensai's head. Arca shoke her head and looked at her old friend. "Dont worry, I'll be allright" One of the man chuckeled and toke Arca whit a strong grip on the arm. Arca frowned and quickly defended her self by making a fast auto-defence move sher learned, twisting the arm of the guard. The man, backed off and looked at her. "Fuck lady, your worst than your mother!" She then let go whit a proud smile in her face "You have no idea how mean I can be. Klootzak" The other man smiled and looked at Arca whit strange eye " That's not german right?"   
  
She frowned at them. "Of course its not german, im not studying in lingustic for nothing, idiot." She stroked her arm where one of the guard grapped her and looked back at the man, that was still painful. "bitch, what did u do to my arm!?"   
  
Arca eye got bigger then looked at the mans. "Lisent to me you moron, your forcing me to folow you and then insult me!" The wounded man toke his gun and pointed it at her. "Shut up" as he pointed the gun Arca didint even backoff, she just stood there smiling. "wasn't it you who said I was needed, but if you kill me, you'll need someone else.. lisent, i dont know what you guy's want from me, but you better do it fast because i have school in less than two hour"  
  
"You wont go to school today" A Strong voice came from behind Arca, she looked back and faced a medium sized man, in his thirdy. He looked at her whit a cold smile on his face. "We meet at last, Miss Zeppelin I have heard a great deal about you"  
  
She looked at the man and backed off. "Who are you... how do you know my name?!" He walked toward her and offered a polite hand shake. " I am sorry for the way my mens invited you, they dont seem to understand the importance of you helping us. Come whit me, the car is waiting outside"   
  
Arca frowned and toke a deep breath. " Who are you damn it?!... How do you know my name! No one know my real name!" The man sighed and then toke out a small pair of glasses. " You can call me Niatsugi, as for how I know your name I am sure you dont want your old friend to know, now just folow us"   
  
She shruged and nodded, walking foward the door.  
  
The all entered their respective car and the drove off. After a while they arived at what was Tokyo-3. Arca looked out the window to see the huge crater that was left from the third impact, it was now simply a crystal blue water lake whit a strange light coming from the bottom. she wondered what was that light. but resigned to ask the question. She turned her head toward Niatsugi and sighed. "Why did you bring me here?" He smiled. "This is where your mother worked long time ago" She looked at the man whit curious eye. "Care to explain me?"  
  
"Long ago, a secret aggency called Nerv was created by a man named Gendo Ikari, that was soon after the second impact, his task, to prevent another impact... Unfortunaly, someone betrayed humanity and the Third impact accured 22 years ago... Your mothed was involved in Nerv, she kept that secret from you to protect you, but now, we need you"  
  
She lisened at the story, a part of her beliving him another refused to. "So your saying my mom worked in a aggency that was in part responcable of the third impact? Ok, even if that is true, what up whit me?"  
  
"This is why we need you, you got the gene of your mother, we might be able to explain what realy apend that day... Maybe know how that apend, to prevent it. By using what they used, understanding the fact, we will be able to built a new world for everyone. Look at what the earth has become.. Most of it is now a deathland"   
  
They continued to talk until they arived on a large platform, like a huge dock, but it was big enough to hold a city. "This is what is left of Tokyo-3... Water..." She expressed her self whit a concerned voice. The car stopped and the door opened, Arca got out, stretching her self from the long trip. "This is what human did... Sad sight"  
  
"Human Tryed to imitate god, it was their mistake" A young woman voice come behind arca, a middle aged woman stood bhind her, she didint look quite human, long green hair falling down her back and deep unatural green eye. a small Crystal was on her forehead. Arca turned back to see the woman and nodded. She smiled at her. "I am Sayeko, Yoki." Arca didn't know why but the first time she saw her she already liked her. "Hi, im ...." She finished the answer at Arca's Surprise. "Arca Sohryu Zeppelin... I've heard of you.. folow me I will show you where you will work"  
  
"Work?!.. there is no way im going to work here, I got school and my dog!" She backed off, looking around, not sure of what to do anymore. "Dont worry, you can bring your dog here, but school will not be nessesary anymore" Arca Frowned. " I dont want to work here! I hate this place! I get in a deathsee, a freak whit a crystal in the forehead welcome me saying i will stay here! NO WAY"  
  
"Can you at least folow me.. I will explain in the way..."  
  
~To be continuded....~  
  
Author Note~  
Some people asked me where was Shinji, dont worry, he will be there, older of course, but he will. Hope u liked the first or many part :)  
Thanks, a yea and I will try to corect it soon, asking help for that, if you want to help, please email me, I will be happy to have help.  
Arca  



End file.
